fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 172
|Story Romaji Title = Kimi ni Sasageru Parufamu |Funimation Title= A Parfum For You |Adapted = Chapter 292 |Air Date = March 9, 2013 |Episode = 172 |Arc = Grand Magic Games arc |Opening Song = Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~ |Ending Song = We're the stars |Adapted 2 = Chapter 293 (to page 12) }} The Perfume Dedicated To You is the 172nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Whilst Lucy is in the infirmary due to Minerva's cruel play in the Naval Battle event, Fairy Tail Team A and B are forced to merge to even out the odd number of teams. With tension building between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, the tag battles begin with Team Blue Pegasus against Team Quatro Puppy, the man in the blue bunny suit finally revealing his identity. Summary Arcadios orders the Naval Battle event to a halt as Minerva hangs a bloody and bruised Lucy outside of the sphere. As Natsu cries out for Lucy and medics are called in to the arena, Sting laughs, delighted over Minerva's cruel-hearted victory as the event portion of the day ends. Natsu and Gray both run into the arena as Minerva drops Lucy from a great height,and, luckily, the two are able to catch Lucy's limp body before it hits the ground. Angered by the harsh assault of his friend, Natsu questions Minerva's sadistic actions while Gray tries to get a reaction from an unconscious Lucy. Medics yell that they need to get Lucy to the medically facility, but Wendy intervenes, telling them that she needs to treat her before she is taken away with her Magic. Sherria and Juvia head out to help while a worried Arcadios watches from the sidelines. Minerva then exits the sphere while an angry Erza glares at her. Minerva asks her why is she so mad and states that she merely took advantage of the rules placed in the event. Minerva then proceeds to mock her, telling Erza then she should be rather grateful she let Lucy take second place and then calls Lucy trash. Natsu then gets ready to attack Minerva for her insulting behavior but Minerva's team mates; Sting, Rufus and Orga, jump to her defense and Erza then stops the angry Dragon Slayer from doing anything reckless. The crowd watches the two team's stand-off in suspense. Erza states that it was wrong of them to make enemies of Fairy Tail, even if they are the current strongest guild in Fiore. Later, in the medical room, the rest of Team Fairy Tail A's members gather around their injured team mate with mixed expressions of worry for Lucy's well being and rage at Sabertooth. Suddenly, Team Fairy Tail B enters the room to check up on Lucy. Porlyusica and Wendy then inform the two teams that thanks to the combined efforts of Wendy's and Sherria's healing abilities Lucy's life is not a risk, much to the relief of all present. Lucy's then regains consciousness and tells her team the she is sorry for losing again, but Gray and Erza tell her that her performance was great, as it earned their team 8 points. Lucy then asks for her keys and conveniently Happy appears to have picked them up and then gives her them. She then quickly falls asleep with a smile of relief while the others begin to discuss the position they are now in. Suddenly, Makarov enters the room to explain that both teams have now been formed into one due to the uneven number of teams remaining after the disqualification of Team Raven Tail. Carla asks what would happen to the amount of points their team will have, to which Makarov tells her that they will be left with the lowest scoring teams points, leaving the new Team Fairy Tail with 35 points. With matter of points settled only the thing at hand is who will be chosen for the team. Porlyusica advises them to choose carefully as the 5th day's battle would surely include all five members of each team, but Natsu insists on fighting, seeking revenge on Team Sabertooth for what they did to Lucy. With Fairy Tail's team reorganized, the battle portion of the day begins and the matches for the 4th day are announced. Team Blue Pegasus is to face off against Team Quatro Puppy, Team Mermaid Heel will battle against Team Lamia Scale and Team Sabertooth will fight against the new and improved Team Fairy Tail, with the announcers stating that Sabertooth's and Fairy Tail's match will be the most interesting. With introductions out of the way, the gates open to let the teams out into the arena and Fairy Tail's new team head out to monstrous uproar from the crowd and much praise from their friends. Chapati then presents the new Team Fairy Tail: Gray, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus now represent their guild together. Meanwhile, Darton notices that Lucy is not among the ranks of Team Fairy Tail. Arcadios then appears to tell him that she is currently in the medical facility. Darton questions if his plan to capture the Celestial Spirit Mage will be a success unlike last time, to which he reassures that he will not fail in capturing Lucy a second time. He then tells Darton to enjoy the festival as three days from now, the Eclipse Plan would be set into motion. Darton begins sweating as Acardios states that the world will be reformed and that Zeref had been waiting long enough for this moment. Now, with no way of stopping the plan and the tag battles about to begin, the members of Team Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stare each other down as Darton heads towards a carving of a Dragon and a hooded figure battling against each other and states that the festival goes by another name: The Dragon King festival. The tag team battles begin with Ichiya and the masked person in the bunny suit fighting Bacchus and Rocker. Everybody is curious as to who is in the bunny suit with Ren commenting how he nor any of his team knows who it is and is shocked to see Hibiki and Jenny kissing each other. On the field, Ichiya excitedly reveals the bunny to be his Edolas counterpart, Nichiya. Everybody is surprised, especially Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Panther Lily. The two counterparts strike a pose, while everybody else makes unsatisfying faces, and Ichiya calls meeting himself destiny as he tells how they met. Bacchus then lunges at Nichiya and hits him down instantly, with Ren asking Ichiya if his counterpart can actually fight. Ichiya is still convinced the Exceed can, until it is pointed out that he has already fainted from the single attack. The two Quatro Puppy team-mates then start attacking Ichiya. As Ichiya continues to take attacks he thinks about how his counterpart agreed to battle even though he knew he had no skills. Ichiya suddenly gets very serious and dedicates his next perfume attack to Nichiya. Ichiya uses his Power Perfume attack, Smiling Smash, and punches both Bacchus and Rocker with all of his might, flinging them into the arena walls and giving victory to Team Blue Pegasus. Everybody is impressed by Ichiya's display of power, especially Erza, who is surprised he defeated Bacchus. Next, Millianna and Kagura prepare to fight Lyon and Yuka, and as the battle begins Natsu and Gajeel stare down Sting and Rogue. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Team Fairy Tail A & B Unite (started & concluded) *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus Groh & Rocker (started & concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *Palm Magic * * * |Parufamu Majikku}} Spells used *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell *Sky God's Healing Spell * |Chikara no Parufamu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Chop Hanging Fist (劈掛掌 Hikashō) **Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist (酔・劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō) * * Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added Rabian waving and raising his arms in various scenes. *The anime showed Lahar and Doranbolt amongst the audience. *The anime added a scene of Wendy and Sherria healing Lucy. *In the manga, Minerva started talking with Erza while still in the water. In the anime she started talking after coming down. *Eve and Warcry were present during most of the event in the anime, whilst they were absent in the manga. *The anime added a flashback of Natsu saving Wendy, Carla and Porlyusica. *Ichiya and Nichiya shaking hands with Bacchus and Rocker was not present in the manga. *The anime added a scene of Nichiya showing his Guild Mark and Master Bob explaining how Nichiya had gotten into Blue Pegasus and how he met Ichiya. *When Ichiya was growing in the anime, only half of his pants were torn, whilst in the manga, his bottoms tore until his undergarments were revealed. *After being transformed by the Power Perfume, Ichiya glows yellow, rather than the previous violet, and resembles Makarov in his full Giant form. Navigation Category:Episodes